Cycle
A Cycle is a series of cards that share one or more qualities with each other, usually featured in the same set. Some cycles are between sets released at the same time, or between sets in the same block. Each set of cards in Duel Masters features at least one or more cycles, usually cards with a similar cost or effect that differs by Civilization. 'DM Booster Packs' DM-01 Base Set *A cycle of spells with a mana cost of 6, as well as featuring the file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger ability and an effect that involves one or more creatures. **Burst Shot (Fire, Destroys all creatures with less than 2000 power) **Holy Awe (Light, Taps all of your opponents creatures) **Natural Snare (Nature, Puts one of your opponents creatures in their mana zone) **Terror Pit (Darkness, Destroys one of your opponents creatures) DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom *A cycle of 10 Evolution Creatures, 2 from each civilization. Each of these civilizations in this set feature an Uncommon and Super Rare card of a certain race. **Light / Guardian - Larba Geer, the Immaculate and Ladia Bale, the Inspirational **Water / Liquid People - Crystal Lancer and Crystal Paladin **Darkness / Parasite Worm - Chaos Worm and Ultracide Worm **Fire / Human - Armored Cannon Balbaro and Armored Blaster Valdios **Nature / Beast Folk - Barkwhip, the Smasher and Fighter Dual Fang DM-03 Rampage of the Super Warriors *A cycle of 5 evolution creatures from each civilization that give an effect to other creatures from the same civilization in your battle zone. **Light: Sieg Balicula, the Intense (file:blockericon.jpg Blocker) **Water: Legendary Bynor (Creatures cant be blocked) **Darkness: Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom (When destroyed, return to your hand) **Fire: Überdragon Jabaha (Power attacker +2000) **Nature: Gigamantis (When destroyed, they are sent to the mana zone) DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night *Many Light and Darkness cards are in a cycle of cards that have an card in the opposing civilization. **Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits / Ballom, Master of Death **Aeris, Flight Elemental / Photocide, Lord of the Wastes **Gulan Rias, Speed Guardian / Purple Piercer **Amber Grass / Gregorian Worm **Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian / Mongrel Man **Screaming Sunburst / Soul Gulp **Re Bil, Seeker of Archery / Shadow Moon, Cursed Shade **Fu Reil, Seeker of Storms / Gigabolver **Milieus, the Daystretcher / Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade **Kolon, the Oracle / Locomotiver *A cycle of Water cards that help Light and Darkness. **Keeper of the Sunlit Abyss **Marinomancer / Aquan **Hydro Hurricane *A cycle of creatures that increase summoning cost of creatures for a hostile civilization. **Milieus, the Daystretcher (+2 Darkness) **Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade (+2 Light) **Missile Boy (+1 Light) **Dew Mushroom (+1 Darkness) *A cycle of creatures with the Shield Trigger ability. **Kolon, the Oracle (Amber Grass) **Hunter Cluster (Aqua Jolter) **Locomotiver (Gregorian Worm **Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior (Magmarex) **Torcon (Cannon Shell) DM-05 Survivors of the Megapocalypse *A cycle of creatures that gain additional effects when battling with a creature of a hostile civilization. **Ruthless Skyterror (Can attacked untapped Water creatures) **Le Quist, the Oracle (Can tap a Darkness or Fire creature when it attacks) **Lurking Eel (Fire and Nature blocker) **Steel-Turret Cluster (Cant be attacked by Fire and Nature creatures) **Gigakail (Light and Nature Slayer) **Moon Horn (+1000 for each Water and Darkness creature in your opponents battle zone) **Crow Winger (+1000 for each Water and Darkness creature in your opponents battle zone) **Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears (Nature and Light Slayer) *A cycle of 2 creatures that triggers when they are destroyed, putting another copy of the same card from their mana zone into the battle zone. **Ambush Scorpion and Obsidian Scarab DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath * A cycle of high cost 13-mana spells that each feature "Invincible" in their names. ** Invincible Aura, Invincible Technology, Invincible Abyss, Invincible Cataclysm, Invincible Unity * A cycle of Water creatures that gains file:blockericon.jpg Blocker when your opponent summons a creature or spell during that turn. ** Aqua Rider / Overload Cluster / King Triumphant DM-07 Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction *A cycle of 3 Evolution Creatures, each with a Stealth ability for their respective hostile civilization. **Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous (Nature stealth) **Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast (Water stealth) **World Tree, Root of Life (Darkness stealth) *A cycle of creatures with a ability that gives an effect to other creatures in that cards civilization. **Gandar, Seeker of Explosions (At the end of the turn, untap all your Light creatures.) **King Benthos (Each of your Water creatures gets "This creature can't be blocked" until the end of the turn.) **Battleship Mutant (Until the end of the turn, each of your darkness creatures in the battle zone gets +4000 power and "double breaker.") **Armored Transport Galiacruse (Each of your fire creatures gets "This creature can attack untapped creatures" until the end of the turn.) **Spinning Totem (This turn, whenever any of your nature creatures is attacking your opponent and becomes blocked, it breaks one of his shields.) DM-08 Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos *A cycle of Dragon creatures that feature both a Super Rare and Common rarity. **Darkness: Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba (Super Rare) Necrodragon Giland (Common) **Fire: Überdragon Bajula (Super Rare) Magmadragon Melgars (Common) **Nature: Super Terradragon Bailas Gale (Super Rare) Terradragon Regarion (Common) DM-09 Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin *A cycle of spells from each civilization that allow you to choose a race for the spell to affect. **Light: Unified Resistance (Until the start of your next turn, each of your creatures in the battle zone of that race gets "Blocker) **Water:Impossible Tunnel (Creatures of that race can't be blocked this turn.) **Darkness: Zombie Carnival (Return up to 3 creatures of that race from your graveyard to your hand.) **Fire: Relentless Blitz (This turn, each creature of that race can attack untapped creatures and can't be blocked while attacking a creature.) **Nature: Dance of the Sproutlings (You may put any number of creatures of that race from your hand into your mana zone.) *A cycle of creatures with a ability that allow you to choose a race for them to affect. **Light: Tra Rion, Penumbra Guardian (At the end of this turn, untap all creatures of that race in the battle zone.) **Water: Hokira (Whenever one of your creatures of that race would be destroyed this turn, return it to your hand instead.) **Darkness: Venom Worm (Each creature of that race gets "slayer" until the end of the turn.) **Fire: Gigio's Hammer (Each creature of that race attacks this turn if able and gets "power attacker +4000" until the end of the turn.) **Nature: Silvermoon Trailblazer (Creatures of that race can't be blocked by creatures that have power 3000 or less this turn.) * A cycle of Common rarity creatures that trigger an effect when they attack and aren't blocked. **Light: Cyclolink, Spectral Knight (You may take a spell from your deck, show that spell to your opponent, and put it into your hand.) **Water: Tentacle Cluster (You may choose a creature in the battle zone and return it to its owner's hand.) **Darkness:Trixo, Wicked Doll (Your opponent chooses one of his creatures and destroys it.) **Fire: Quakesaur (Your opponent chooses a card in his mana zone and puts it into his graveyard.) **Nature: Cavern Raider (You may take a creature from your deck, show that creature to your opponent, and put it into your hand. Then shuffle your deck.) * A cycle of Dragon creatures that feature +0000 power. They each gain power in different ways, as well as featuring "rist" and "Vhal" in their name. **Darkness: Necrodragon Izorist Vhal (+2000 power for each darkness creature in your graveyard) **Fire: Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal (+3000 power for each card in your hand) **Nature: Terradragon Anrist Vhal (+2000 power for each other nature creatures in your battle zone) DM-10 Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with a mana cost of 5, and 2000 power, **Estol, Vizier of Aqua (Light/Water) **Pointa, the Aqua Shadow (Water/Darkness) **Galek, the Shadow Warrior (Darkness/Fire) **Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage (Fire/Nature) **Skysword, the Savage Vizier (Light/Nature) *A cycle of mana cost 3 file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield trigger spells that each deal with creatures. **Light: Rapid Reincarnation **Water: Transmogrify **Darkness: Forced Frenzy **Fire: Phantom Dragon's Flame **Nature: Soulswap DM-11 Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored spells that each feature ""Miraculous" in their name. **Miraculous Plague (Water/Darkness) **Miraculous Meltdown (Darkness/Fire) **Miraculous Rebirth (Fire/Nature) **Miraculous Snare (Light/Water) **Miraculous Truce (Light/Nature) *A cycle of Wave Striker creature with a mana cost of 3, and 2000 power. **Light: Asra, Vizier of Safety **Water: Revival Soldier **Darkness: Saliva Worm **Fire: Eviscerating Warrior Lumez / Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish **Nature: Ninja Pumpkin DM-12 Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures * A cycle of "Cloned" cards that each gain a stronger effect for additional copies of the same card in your graveyard. **Light: Cloned Deflector **Water: Cloned Spiral **Darkness: Cloned Nightmare **Fire: Cloned Blade **Nature: Cloned Spike-Horn * A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Vortex Evolution creatures that are evolved on a race from each of those 2 civilizations. **Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope (Light/Water) **Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate (Water/Darkness) **Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom (Darkness/Fire) **Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life (Light/Nature) **Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity (Fire/Nature) * A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Evolution Creatures that can evolve on 2 races, and offer effects to those 2 races in your battle zone. **Agira, the Warlord Crawler (Gladiator or Earth Eater) **Hydrooze, the Mutant Emperor (Cyber Lords or Hedrian) **Phantomach, the Gigatrooper (Chimeras or Armorloid) **Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis (Xenoparts or Giant Insect) **Comet Eye, the Spectral Spud (Wild Veggies or Rainbow Phantom) * A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with a mana cost of 3, and 4000 power. **Electro Explorer Syrion (Light/Water) **Sea Mutant Dormel (Water/Darkness) **Gigappi Ponto (Darkness/Fire) **Buzz Betocchi (Fire/Nature) **Spectral Horn Glitalis (Light/Nature) DM-13 Eternal Phoenix *A cycle of creatures that gain an ability when attacked. **Light: Rieille, the Prophet (You may tap one of the opponent's creatures) **Water: Bye Bye Amoeba (After the battle, return the attacking creature to its owner's hand) **Darkness: Niyaari, the Puppet Bomb (It gets "slayer" until the end of the turn) **Fire: Joe's Toolkit (You may destroy one of your opponent's creatures with 2000 power or less) **Nature: Pocopen, the Counterattacking Fairy (Your opponent chooses a card in his mana zone and puts it into his graveyard) DM-14 Generate Gear *A cycle of creatures that gain an effect when you only have 1 civilization in your mana zone. **Light Parshia, the Missionary (Gets +2500 power and "Blocker") **Water: Deep Juggler (Gets +1000 power, and draws a card when attacking) **Darkness: Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness (Gets +2000 power, and discards a card at random when attacking) **Fire: Zyler's Lighter (Gets +1000 power and "Speed Attacker") **Nature: Crowd Mayfly (Gets 4000 power, Double Breaker, and unblock-able by creature with 5000 power or less) *A cycle of creatures that increase the mana cost of hostile civilization cards. **Light: Cabalt, the Patroller (When put into battle zone, discard all Darkness and Fire spells from your opponent hand) **Water: Trident Tower Lunatron (When opponent casts a Fire or Nature spell, return up to 2 cards in your opponent's mana zone to their hand) **Darkness: Wrangle, the Hidden Heretic (Your opponent can't cast a Light or Nature spell with the same name as a spell in their graveyard) **Fire: Screwhead Lizard (When your opponent casts a Light or Water spell, destroy one of your opponent's Light or Water creatures with power 5000 or less) **Nature: Broken Horn, the Barricading (Water and Darkness spells cost 2 more to cast) DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear *A cycle of creatures with the Accelerator ability that gain +3000 power and an additional race when crossed. **Light: Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike (Gets +3000 power and the Angel Command race) **Water: Aqua Moon Edge (Gets +3000 power and the Cyber Moon race) **Darkness: Deathblood, Mysterious Demon (Gets +3000 power and the Demon Command race) **Fire: Mysterious, Armed Soldier (Gets +3000 power and the Volcano Dragon race) **Nature: Fifi, the Awakened Dragon Fairy (Gets +3000 power and the Earth Dragon race) *A cycle of creatures that when put into the battle zone gain an ability when you have the same creature in your graveyard. **Light: Beinz Sayla, Guardian of Cleansing Light (Tap 1 of your opponent's creatures) **Water: Bubble Lamp (Draw a card) **Darkness: Dark Mare, the Debilitating Shadow (Until the end of the turn, one of your opponents creatures gets -2000 power.) **Fire: Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils (Put a card in your opponent's mana zone into their graveyard) **Nature: Hustle Ball Tribe (Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone. DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear *A cycle of Cross Gears that have a second effect that occurs when they are not crossed. **Light: Impact Absorber (Creatures can only break 1 shield per attack) **Water: Noble Enforcer (Creatures with 2000 power or less can't attack or block) **Darkness: Immortal Blade (Creatures in the battle zone get "Slayer") **Fire: Sky Jet (Creatures in the battle zone gain "Speed attacker") **Nature: Mobile Forest (Your creatures each cost 1 less to summon) * A cycle of Common rarity creatures with the Gravity Zero ability for a certain race) **Light: Webius, the Patroller (Angel Command) **Water: Paradise Aroma (Cyber Lord) **Darkness: Mad Guitar (Demon Command) **Fire: Fokker, Rider of the North Wind (Armored Wyvern) **Nature: Buu, the Invoked (Horned Beast) DM-17 The Over-Technocross * A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Evolution Cross Gears, each featuring "Catastrophe" in their name. **Explode Catastrophe (Darkness/Fire) **Grand Cross Catastrophe (Light/Nature) **Neo Wave Catastrophe (Light/Water) **Prominence Catastrophe (Fire/Nature) **Tsunami Catastrophe (Water/Darkness) DM-19 Spectacle Nova * A cycle of spells that each feature "Commune" in their name. **Light: Solar Commune **Water: Hydro Commune **Darkness: Trap Commune **Fire" Crimson Commune **Nature: Tribal Commune * A cycle of Evolution Creatures with the Phoenix race that are named after an astronomical object in the planetary system. They each evolve from 3 of those respective civilizations' races. **Light: Supernova Venus la Saint Mother (Venus) **Water: Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard (Mercury) **Darkness: Supernova Pluto Deathbringer (Pluto) **Fire: Supernova Mars Disaster (Mars) **Nature: Supernova Jupiter King Empire (Jupiter) * A cycle of Nature creatures that when summoned with the other 2 in your battle zone, can search out Supernova Jupiter King Empire from your deck. Each card also features 1 race that Supernova Jupiter can evolve on. **Karate Carrot **Boltas, Forest of Knowledge **Cruz Taspol, Spirit Knight DM-20 The Ultimate Nova *A cycle of spells with the Launcher Energy ability, that features abilities when you tap extra certain races in your mana zone when you cast them. **Light: Arclogic Energy (Arc Seraphim) **Water: Greatmart Energy (Great Mecha King) **Darkness: Devilcast Energy (Grand Devil) **Fire: Tyranno-Drive Energy (Tyranno Drake) **Nature: Draghurricane Energy (Dragon) / Dreamfest Energy (Dreammate) *A cycle of creatures that gain an ability whenever you win a battle with a certain race of creature from the same civilization. **Captain Gyro (Great Mecha King) **Wabing Argors (Grand Devil) **Kemprar of Poisoned Fog (Tyranno Drake) **Manitus, Protection Spirit (Dreammate) **Skychief Hatin (Arc Seraphim) *These two cycles both feature different races that their civilization is allied too (Eg. Water supports both Great Mecha King and Grand Devil, Fire supports both Tyranno Drake and Dreammate). DM-21 History of Devil Nova * A cycle of creatures with "Admiral" in their name that can be put into your battle zone when discarded during your opponents turn. They also feature effects that reveal the top 3 cards of your deck when summoned, and putting creatures of their race that are shared with them into your hand. **Light:Sephia Parthenon, Spirit Admiral (Arc Seraphim and Saint Head) **Water: Mecha Admiral Sound Shooter (Great Mecha King and Machine Hero) **Darkness: Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral (Grand Devil and Deep Marine) **Fire: Gausbrazar, Flame Dragon Admiral (Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit) **Nature: Yu Wandafor, Phantom Beast Admiral (Dreammate and Vehicle Bee) *A cycle of spells with the Sympathy ability for races that civilization shares. **Light: Arc Link Spark (Arc Seraphim and Saint Head) **Water: Great Link Technology (Great Mecha King and Machine Hero) **Darkness: Devil Link Taboo (Grand Devil and Deep Marine) **Fire: Tyranno Link Nova (Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit) **Nature: Dream Link Farm (Dreammate and Vehicle Bee) * A cycle of creatures from each civilization with a mana cost of 3, and a power of 2000+. Each of these creatures also gain +2000 power when you have an shared race in your battle zone. **Light: Captain Hustle (Great Mecha King) **Water: Radiak Galks (Grand Devil) **Darkness: Gorbaudon the Blast Flame (Tyranno Drake) **Fire: Step Step Antikon (Dreammate) **Nature: Unifolk, Protection Spirit (Arc Seraphim) DM-22 The Dragonic Nova * A cycle of Vortex Evolution Phoenix race creatures, from each civilization. They all feature a mana cost of 6 (with the exception of Gauss) and a power of 11000 (with the exception of Gellum) as well as the Double Breaker ability. They each evolve from two allied races from the Phoenix Saga as well as a race of Dragon. **Light: Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet (Arc Seraphim, Saint Head, and Apollonia Dragon) **Water: Asteroid Raiser, Ice Comet (Great Mecha King, Machine Hero, and Poseidia Dragon) **Darkness: Asteroid Gellum, Dark Comet (Grand Devil, Deep Marine, and Zombie Dragon) **Fire: Asteroid Gauss, Flame Comet (Tyranno Drake, Brave Spirit, and Armored Dragon) **Nature: Asteroid Gaia, Ground Comet (Dreammates, Vehicle Bees, and Earth Dragons) DM-23 The End of the Universe *A cycle of creatures that can trigger their ability when you opponent uses a file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield trigger ability. **Water: Fuuma Gariev Eirsole (Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone) **Nature Dual Carion, Spirit Knight (Draw a card) * A cycle of creatures with a mana cost of 5, a power of 3000, and an effect that triggers when they are put into the battle zone relating to cards in their respective civilizations zone with a cost of 3. **Mobile Stronghold Plamilion (Look at 3 of your shields. You may choose a Machine Hero with cost 3 or less and put it into your battle zone. If you do, put the top card from your deck into shields face-down) **Fuuma Algors Vaison (Look at the top 3 cards of your deck. From there, you may put a Deep Marine that costs 3 or less into the battle zone, and return the rest to the top of your deck in any order) **Bombraid Dragoon (You may return a Brave Spirit with a cost of 3 or less from your graveyard into your battle zone) **Rabbirionix, Spirit Knight (You may put a Saint Head with a cost of 3 or less from your mana zone to the battle zone. **Sniped Shadow's Don Bat (You may destroy a Saint Head, Deep Marine, Brave Spirit, or Machine Hero with a cost of 3 or less) *A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when they are put into play, based on the number of creatures of a certain race in your battle zone) **Light: Sald, Protection Spirit (Arc Seraphim) **Water: Commander Bubbleguy (Great Mecha King) **Darkness: Mystic Gastol (Grand Devil) **Nature: Bilifen the Explosion (Tyranno Drake) **Fire: Dococara Denden (Dreammate) DM-24 Violence Heaven * A cycle of creatures that reduce that reduce the cost of their allied civilizations costs by 1. **Light: Mamocannon, Saint Mecha (Water and Darkness) **Water: Deepsea Mecha Ganistar (Light and Darkness) **Darkness: Romunas, Deepsea Firespirit (Water and Fire) **Fire: Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle (Darkness and Nature) **Nature: Metalbug, Saint Beetle (Light and Fire) *A cycle of multicolored allied-civilization creatures that trigger their ability when destroyed. **Tylnia, Battle Dragonic Fairy (Fire/Nature) **Wheel, Viral Knight (Light/Water) **Born Killer, Masked Mecha (Water/Darkness) **Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon (Fire/Darkness) **Elephaust, Phantom Beast Sage (Light/Nature) *A cycle of creatures that give their civilization to allied-civilization creatures in your battle zone. **Light: Erus Elixion, Dyed Sky Guardian (Water and Nature) **Water: Paint Frappe (Light and Darkness) **Darkness: Princess Zenobia, the Blackened (Fire and Water) **Fire: Karz, Priest of the Colored Wind (Darkness and Nature) **Nature: Lilian, Dream Painter (Light and Fire) * A cycle of multicolored Vortex Evolution Phoenix creatures that evolve from 2 allied-civilizations. **Balphalt, Spirit Meteor (Light/Nature) **Amon Bells, Devil Meteor (Water/Darkness) **Mr. Aesop, Mystical Meteor (Fire/Nature) **Steel Meteor Pengkaiser (Light/Water) **Night Screamer, the Battle Meteor (Darkness/Fire) * A cycle of creatures with a tap ability of "Instead of attacking, you may tap this creature and 8 cards in your mana zone". **Light: Soldias, the Patroller **Water: Depth Noble / Fuuma Octonarics **Fire: Jamool, Master of Four Winds **Nature: Asuran, Spirit Knight * A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when they attack and you tap 2 cards of an allied-civilization. **Light: Rajasta, the Patroller (Nature, this creature gets power +3000) **Water: Seaspin Crawler (Light, Untap this creature at the end of the turn) **Darkness: Fuuma Deathgator (Water, Unblockable until the end of turn. **Fire: Mimizuke, Darkwind Sharpshooter (Darkness, Discard a card in your opponents hand) **Nature: Triple Hammer Tribe (Fire, Destroys an opponents creature with Blocker) DM-25 Violence Creator * A cycle of multicolored God creatures that have a God Link with a civilization they are both allied to. **Orphe, Punishment God (Light/Darkness) links with Izana, Crime God (Water) **Riki, Thunder God (Fire/Light) links with Gou, Spirit God (Nature) **Tauros, Battle God (Water/Fire) links with Gort, God of Sealing (Darkness) **Dokkoi, Fantasy God (Water/Nature) links with Otto, Worldly God (Light) **Paloro, God of the Cycle (Darkness/Nature) links with Aloro, War God (Fire) * A cycle of creatures with 2x Metamorph abilities, 1 for each of their allied-civilizations. **Light: Gastin, the Patroller (Water and Nature) **Water: Mirror Egg (Light and Darkness) **Darkness: Aquaheat Dragoon (Water and Fire) **Fire: Metal Claw, Mobile Battle Dragon (Darkness and Nature) **Nature: Colonel Koala, Forest Commander (Light and Fire) DM-26 Dragonic Wars * A cycle of multicolored hostile civilization creatures that gain an ability when put into the battle zone. They each have a mana cost of 5 and 2000 power. **Darkness/Light: Bega, Vizier of Shadow **Light/Fire: Jet R.E, Brave Vizier **Water/Fire: Magnas, Electro-Knight **Darkness/Nature: Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage **Water/Nature: Splash Axe, the Aqua Savage * A cycle of multicolored hostile civilization creatures that gain their ability when destroyed and sent to the graveyard. **Beetleda, Armored Insect Mecha King **Antionette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess **Angler Grape, Brave of the Deep Currant **Eagle Cargo, Guardian Treasure **Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect DM-27 Perfect Heaven * A cycle of God creatures from each of the 5 civilizations that link with each other. **Light: Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God **Water: Blue Poseidon, Sea God **Darkness: Dark Indora, God of Darkness **Fire: Flame Agon, God of Flames **Nature: Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God * A cycle of multicolored allied 2-civilization creatures with an Overdrive ability for +1/+1/+1 overdrive for the other 3 civilizations. **Light and Water: Dellinder, Machine Admiral **Darkness and Fire: Pai Lon, the Battle Dragon Flame Spirit **Water and Darkness: Gelneus, Fuuma of the Depths **Fire and Nature: Kabuto 1, Armored Insectobeast **Light and Nature: Valcha, the Guardian Spirit Knight *A cycle of multicolored hostile-civilization creatures sharing civilization, races and abilities with 2 previously released creatures. **Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon ***Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit **Walmiel, Electro-Sage ***Miele, Vizier of Lightning and Hypersquid Walter **Skell Eye, Savage Mecha King ***Cavern Raider and Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter **Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman ***Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and Kyrstron, Lair Delver DM-28 Battle Galaxy *A cycle of creatures that involve the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. **Darkness: Bokko Rock, JK Doll **Fire: Scissors, JK Guy **Nature: JK Paper Nature *A cycle of Cross Gears with a mana cost of 1 and the name "Accela". **Water: Saving Sword - Memory Accela **Fire: Flame Sword - Pierce Accela **Nature: Ascendant Wing - Faerie Accela DM-29 Lock-on Heroes *A cycle of creatures that involve the game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. **Darkness: JK Darkness Rockderian **Fire: Scissorspan, JK Sergeant **Nature: Paper Para Benkei, JK Helmet DM-30 Ultra Duel *A cycle of Fortresses with the Uncommon rarity. **Light: Saint Castle **Water: Submarine Fortress Lair **Darkness: Rose Castle **Fire: Super Shachihoko Castle **Nature: Snowmandy, Fortress of Snow DM-32 Evolution Saga *A cycle of Ultimate Evolution evolution creatures with the Super Rare rarity. **Light: Thunder Moon, the Enlightened **Water: Blizzard Moon, the Enlightened **Darkness: Skull Moon, the Enlightened **Fire: Drag Moon, the Enlightened **Nature: Tornado Moon, the Enlightened *A cycle of spells with the Evolution Burst ability. **Light: Evolution Burst - Laser Net **Water: Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral **Darkness: Evolution Burst - Gabra Hand **Fire: Evolution Burst - Mega Burst **Nature: Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *A cycle of creatures that reduce the mana cost of Evolution Creatures of their respective civilizations. **Light: La Jeanne, White Knight **Water: Aqua Evoluter **Darkness: Fuuma Ravaal, the Reaper **Fire: B-Boy, the Explosive **Nature: Duel Tulip *A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when you summon an evolution creature. **Light: Latius, Vizier of Mystery **Water: King Bluefang **Darkness: Fuuma Trinomancer **Fire: Parabola Bolappi **Nature: Inaba Summoner *A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when put into the battle zone or when destroyed. **Light: Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast **Water: Cyber X Xanadu and Tsukumo Spark **Darkness: Gylus, Larval Lord **Fire: Izanomi Heat, Piercing Light Soldier **Nature: Rose Sorcerer and Cemetarian, the Invoked DM-33 Rising Dragon * A series of spells that gain an extra effect when you control a creature with 6000 or more power that have "The Strong" in their name. **Light: The Strong Guard **Water: The Strong Spiral **Darkness: The Strong Breath **Fire: The Strong Crush **Nature: The Strong Trap DM-34 Cross Generation * A cycle of Evolution Creatures with the 2 races, one of them being Origin. They evolve on that respective race as well as Origin. **Light: Mephister, the Wise (Light Bringer / Origin) **Water: Emperor Maribel (Cyber Lord / Origin) **Darkness: Ordion, the Parasite (Parasite Worm / Origin) **Fire: Kagekiri, Bird of Fire (Fire Bird / Origin) **Nature: Gou Daigo, Amazing Artiste (Dreammate / Origin) * A cycle of creatures that feature 3 races, one of them Origin, with at least 1 or more the other 2 race being an allied-civilization shared race. They each have an ability that triggers when they are put into the graveyard. If just before it was put in the graveyard it was under an evolution creature, you may draw a card. **Light: Effex, Mecha Monk **Water: Luciano, Electro-Fuuma **Darkness: Samohan, Parasitic Battle Dragon **Fire: Raven, Flying Mythical Beast **Nature: Lion-kid, Spirit Beast * A cycle of creatures that can be put into the graveyard when summoned to use their ability. They each have file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger. **Light: Celeste, Explosive Enforcer **Water: Aqua Buster **Darkness: Death Circle, the Explosive Shadow **Nature: Burst Totem * A cycle of Origin creatures that feature the ability "When you tap mana to summon this creature, the mana number of Origins in your mana zone becomes 2 instead of 1". **Light: Pure Original **Darkness: Original Darkness **Fire: Original Crimson Lord **Nature: Original Nature * A cycle of creatures with an ability that triggers when one of your other creatures are destroyed or cards under an evolution creature you control are sent to the graveyard. **Light: Alto Coronis, Holy Nova Guardian **Darkness: Waya, Cursing Puppet **Fire: Drilly, Planetary Hero DM-35 Neverending Saga *A cycle of spells that feature the "Evo Charger" ability, as well as featuring it in their card name. **Light: Bind EVO Charger **Water: Invincible EVO Charger **Darkness: Reborn EVO Charger **Fire: Critical EVO Charger **Nature: Crest EVO Charger *A cycle of cards that gain an additional ability if you control an evolution creature or a linked God in your battle zone. **Light: Solar Grace **Darkness: Killer Noise Maracas **Fire: Peacock Breath / Yashichi, Crimson Lord **Nature: Saga - Leo Shelter / Pedona Nature / Zetsu Gowan, Savage Fairy *A cycle of cards that have an ability that differs in strength based on the number of cards the targeted creature consists of. **Light: White Knight - Atomic Gainer **Darkness: Reaper - Atomic Destroyer **Water: Hard Core, the Heat Absorbing Gunmech **Nature: Manaan, Priest of Harvests DM-36 Psychic Shock *A cycle of Psychic Creatures with a Super Rare and Uncommon Rarity. **Light: Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and Diana, Temporal Brave **Water: Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman **Darkness: Rumble, Temporal Sage and April, Temporal Gunprincess **Fire: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and O'Flame, Temporal Djinn **Nature: Japan, Temporal Enforcer and Kaiman, Temporal Flower * A cycle of evolution creatures that evolve on their respective civilizations "Soul" ability. **file:holysoul.gif Holy Soul: Shinran, the Awakener **file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul: Legendary Amphibious **file:evilsoul.gif Evil Soul: Jack Liger, the Endless Abyss **file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul: Valtyson, Fierce Armor **file:wildsoul.gif Wild Soul: Jayanagi, Super Divine Dragon *A cycle of spells with a mana cost of 1. **Light: Tulk’s Spirit Reel **Water: Guard’s Grip **Darkness: Bloody Cross **Fire: Whirlwind Slash **Nature: Rolling Snowman *A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells with a mana cost of 5. **Light: Hyperspatial Shiny Hole **Water: Hyperspatial Energy Hole **Darkness: Hyperspatial Revive Hole **Fire: Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole **Nature: Hyperspatial Faerie Hole *A cycle of creatures with the Chain ability, each costing 1 less mana than the next card, as well as being feature in its artwork. They were all illustrated by Katora. **Pelori Hat **Aqua Jester Loupe **Tararira Crawler **Fuuma Belarita DM-37 Dark Emperor * A cycle of low mana cost Psychic Creatures with the Uncommon Rarity that each feature an allied civilization on their awakened side. **Light/Water: Untouchable, Temporal Hero / Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean **Water/Light Martini, Temporal Dancer / Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva **Fire/Nature Kutt, Temporal Brawler / Severance, the Awakened Giant **Nature/Fire Jon, Temporal Explorer / Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer *A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells with a mana cost of 3. **Light: Hyperspatial Surprise Hole **Water: Hyperspatial Extra Hole **Fire: Hyperspatial Kutt Hole **Nature: Hyperspatial Powered Hole DM-38 Angelic Wars *A cycle of creatures that summon a Psychic Creature of certain civilizations when destroyed that also feature "Temporal Foundation" in their name. **Light: Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation (Light and Darkness) **Water: Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation (Water and Fire) **Darkness: Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation (Light and Darkness) **Fire: Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation (Water and Fire) **Nature: Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation (Nature) *A cycle of creatures with file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul and file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul that trigger their abilities when entering and leaving the battle zone. **Water/Fire: Doskoi Firststar **Water/Fire: Red Scorpion, Electro-mech **Water: Ribbity Frog **Fire: Wine Red Dragoon DM-39 Psychic Splash *A cycle of creatures that were the final battle in the Duel Masters Cross Shock season of the Duel Masters Anime. **Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened **Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened *A cycle of creatures that joined together to defeat Diabolos in the Duel Masters Cross Shock season of the Duel Masters Anime. They were each used by one of the protagonists of the series. **Light: Five Star, Temporal Luck (Hakuoh) **Water: G Hogan, Temporal Star (Mimi) **Darkness: Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier (Kokujo) **Fire: Genji Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman (Shobu) **Nature: Kankuro, Temporal Actor (George) *A cycle of creatures that can tap themselves and 4 or 5 other cards in the mana zone instead of attacking in order to put various Psychic Creatures from the hyperspatial zone into your battle zone. **Light: Tulk SP, **Water: Ribbity SP **Darkness: Dark Strike SP **Fire: Reppi SP Aini **Nature: Princess Cub SP *A cycle of spells that feature "Blaster" in their name, each named after a Psychic Creature. **Five Star Blaster **Hogan Blaster **Ganveet Blaster **GENJI Blaster **Kankuro Blaster DMR Sets DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *A cycle of creatures with a "Command" race, as well as evolving from one of its 2 allied civilizations. **Light: Riquet, Lord of Spirits (Angel Command, Water or Nature) **Water: Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric (Cyber Command, Light or Darkness) **Darkness: Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons (Demon Command, Water or Fire) **Fire: Great Bloom, the Erupting (Flame Command, Darkness or Nature) **Nature: Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker (Gaia Command, Light or Fire) *A cycle of creatures that can destroy themselves when placed into the battle in order to trigger an effect. Each of these creatures cost 2 mana and have 2000 power (except Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian). **Light: Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian (Return a spell from your graveyard to your hand) **Water: Murian (Draw a card) **Darkness: Jenny, the Suicide Doll (Randomly discard a card from your opponent's hand) **Nature: Jasmine, Mist Faerie (Put the top card of your deck into the mana zone) *A cycle of Hyperspatial Spells with a mana cost of 6. **Light: Hyperspatial Mother Hole **Water: Hyperspatial Gallows Hole **Fire: Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *A cycle of creatures that gain power of abilities to their allied civilizations. **Light: Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer **Water: Deimos **Darkness: Thunder Katyusha **Fire: Heavy Tank, the Incendiary **Nature: Pes, Daring Spirit Knight DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a shared civilization race from the Phoenix Saga. **Light/Water: Deis Optimus, the Invincible (Great Mecha King) **Water/Darkness: Fuuma Zaulak Deis (Grand Devil) **Darkness/Fire: Deis Fuld Dragoon (Tyranno Drake) **Fire/Nature: Tsukkomi Panda Deis (Dreammate) **Light/Nature: Deis Heratrix, Spirit Knight (Arc Seraphim) *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a "support" race for from the Phoenix Saga. **Darkess/Fire: Deis Chicken Racer, Evil Battler **Light/Water: Deis Bulldozer **Fire/Nature: Deis Kamakiras **Light/Nature: Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit *A cycle of Hunter creatures that trigger their ability when they attack. **Light: Amaneth, Spirit of Shinto **Water: Sinutchi **Darkness: Rose Worm, Avenging Insect **Fire: Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier **Nature: Snowma Elder, Avenging Faerie *A cycle of spells that have an ability with higher potency when you have an allied-civilization creature in your battle zone. **Light: Formation in the Springs **Water: Shadowflash Revival Spiral **Darkness: Flowing Lava Hand **Fire: Fire Pillar of the Spiritual Forest **Nature: Torch Buster Trap *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Hyperspatial Spells with a mana cost of 4. **Light/Water: Hyperspatial White Blue Hole **Light/Nature: Hyperspatial Green White Hole **Water/Darkness: Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole **Darkness/Fire: Hyperspatial Black Red Hole **Fire/Nature: Hyperspatial Red Green Hole DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *A cycle of spells with "Intense" and "Twist" in their name as well as the file:Shieldtrigger.jpg Shield Trigger ability. **Light: Intense Safeguarding Twist **Water: Intense Vacuuming Twist **Darkness: Intense Digging Twist **Fire: Intense Striking Twist **Nature: Intense Hitting Twist *A cycle of Lost Crusader and Alien creatures with "Ranger of Gaia" in their name. **Light/Fire: Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia **Light/Darkness: Deis Cupid, Ranger of Gaia **Water/Fire: Deis Boxer, Ranger of Gaia **Darkness/Nature: Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia **Water/Nature: Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia *A cycle of hostile civilization multicolored Hyperspatial Spells with a mana cost of 4. **Light/Darkness: Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole **Light/Fire: Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole **Water/Fire: Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole **Water/Nature: Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole **Darkness/Nature: Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *A cycle of 5 civilization Psychic Super Creature cards used in the final duel of the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. **Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair *A cycle of 3-civilization creatures with 2 of the races being Alien and Hunter. **Clap, Defender of Hope (LWF) **Rhapsody, Defender of Hope (LDF) **Funk, Defender of Hope (LDN) **Silva, Defender of Hope (WDN) **Pepper, Defender of Hope (WFN) *A cycle of multicolored creatures with at least 2 civilizations that have a "Space Charge: Multicolored" ability. **Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom (LFN) **Ribbideis Saburo (LWD) **Necromancer Inferno Kaiser (DFN) **Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu (WD) **Deis Gajira, Champion of Chaos (WDF) *A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored spells that feature "Explosive Burst" in their name and can use both of their effects when you have a multicolored creature in your battle zone. **BAGOOON Missile, Explosive Burst (LW) **Conflict Skysword, Explosive Burst (LN) **Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst (WD) **Killer Drive, Explosive Burst (DF) **Taiga Bam, Explosive Burst (FN) DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *A cycle of Unknown race creatures from each of the 5 civilizations. **Light: Codename Oreore Lionel and Codename Oraora Leone **Water: Codename Aegis **Darkness: Codename Yabasgil Skill **Fire: Codename Bazagaze Ragon **Nature: Codename Hungry Elegance *A cycle of creatures with the Unnoise race that reduce the cost of your Unknown and Zenith creatures. **Light: Yosakoi, Leader Lord of Spirits **Water: King Acer **Darkness: Necrodragon Onbashi Raon **Fire: Messa Danjiri Dragon **Nature: Zondag Giant *A cycle of creatures that cost 1 less mana to summon for each other creature in your mana zone. **Light: 優位の守護者サメンビー **Water: Aqua Librarian **Darkness: 拘束の影メリコミ・タマタマ **Fire: オニウッカリ 爆マル **Nature: Eight Totem *A cycle of single-civilization creatures that have "Guard of" in their name, who were previously tri-colored "Defenders of Hope" creatures in DMR-04. **Light: Rhapsody, Guard of Hope **Water: Pepper, Guard of Betrayal **Darkness: Funk, Guard of Hope **Fire: Clap, Guard of Hope **Nature: Silva, Guard of Betrayal Category:Gameplay